


A Needed Introduction

by jambastion



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i just wanted to store this somewhere bc chip is my BABY, shes just so soft........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambastion/pseuds/jambastion
Summary: the backstory on the creation of one of my cookie run ocs, chocolate chip cookie! shes so cute she deserves every hug on earth





	A Needed Introduction

Too much milk in the dough.. The rest of the flour had been used in an attempt to save it, but after it had run out, the mixture had become not just runny, but extremely sticky as well. It held its form with a light dusting of flour from the rolling mat, but otherwise, the novice witch knew it was unsalvageable. By now, it was batter. What a waste of her strongest magic..

 

With a sigh, she set the bowl aside to deal with later, and began work on a recipe that used another sort of flour, one she still had enough of- just over what she needed for a single batch. As they baked, she took the frosting she had made the night before out of the refrigerator to soften. She scurried upstairs to bathe.

 

And  _she_ began to take her form. Feeling strange, instincts telling her that she should not be made like this, the newly aware cookie- was she a cookie?- gripped the edge of the ceramic bowl, weak arms straining to lift herself out. She was larger than most any cookie, perhaps monstrous in size, but she had no scale of this, as could not observe anyone else nearby. Her predetermined course was to leave for north, where she knew some sort of homeplace would await her. As she hopped from the counter to the floor, she landed with a _splat,_ but as she was held together by magic, she recovered quickly, no spillage of batter or any debris sticking to her.

 

Through the dog-door, she made her escape, and a mirror set out to soon be sold brought to her attention her own form. Her small hand pressed to the glass, and her brown eyes sparkled in fascination. Despite that some may inevitably fear her, her heart was filled with the assurance that she was the prettiest thing she had seen yet. Her hair and dress dusted a pure white and her chocolate eyes were a sight to behold. 

 

"It's.. me.."

 

She knew what she was already.

 

"Chocolate.. Chip.."


End file.
